El As de los caídos
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Todos pensaron que los caídos solo tenían al emperador blanco pero que pasaría si se enterraran que tiene a uno de los seres más poderosos de su lado, el Ghost Rider. Oc x Harem, Fem Vali
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _En una iglesia que estaba en mal estado se encontraba un chico pelinegro de ojos azules que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y botas negras, se encontraba sentado afuera de la iglesia, de repente apareció una chica hermosa de cabello negro y de ojos morados que vestía un uniforme escolar_**

¿Salió todo bien Reynalle?-dijo el chico

Sí Jack, todo salió de acuerdo al plan-dijo Reynalle

Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto-dijo Jack

Ya la sabes, debemos seguir las ordenes-dijo Reynalle

Sí pero las ordenes de Azazel no de Kokabiel-dijo Jack

Jack no podemos hacer nada-dijo Reynalle

Si me dejaras matarlo-dijo Jack

Claro que no, serias buscado por todos los caídos-dijo Reynalle

Podría con todos-dijo Jack

Lo sé pero no quiero que me dejes sola-dijo Reynalle abrazándolo

Yo nunca te dejaría sola, eres muy importante para mí-dijo Jack-Pero prométeme que será el último trabajo que haremos para Kokabiel

Lo prometo-dijo Reynalle

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _En una casa de dos piso se encontraba Jack sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a Reynalle_**

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 ** _Me encontraba en casa solo esperando a Reynalle, ella tenía que pasarse por una chica y salir con otro chico que al parecer tenía una Sacred Gear, el trabajo era matarlo, yo estaba en contra de eso pero órdenes eran ordenes, lo que menos me gustaba era que ese chico era un gran pervertido, espero que no le haga nada raro a Reynalle_**

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Se escucho la puerta abrirse, Jack fue a ver y se encontró con Reynalle_**

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Jack

Todo salió bien pero….

¿Pero?-dijo Jack

Tenemos otro trabajo-dijo Reynalle

No, te dije que era el último-dijo Jack

Debemos obedecer, son nuestros superiores-dijo Reynelle

L o hare solo con una condición-dijo Jack

¿Cuál?-dijo Reynalle

Esta será la última misión, después de eso ya no trabajaremos para Kokabiel-dijo Jack

Pero….

Rynalle, yo te protegeré, no dejare que te hagan daño-dijo Jack

Ok, lo hare-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Una semana después-POV de Jack_**

 ** _Hoy vendría una chica de Europa a nuestra iglesia, teníamos el trabajo de sustraer la Sacred Gear que tenia, de nuevo yo estaba en contra pero debía obedecer, la chica llego pero venia con el chico que Reynalle había matado, de seguro resucito como demonio, El chico se fue y la chica entro a la iglesia, fue recibida por Reynalle y por Freed, un maldito loco._**

 ** _Cayó la noche y Freed fue a hacer un trabajo pero se había llevado a la rubia que se llamaba Asia, después de unas minutos recibimos la noticia que la heredera del clan Gremory estaba donde estaba Freed, nos alistamos y fuimos para allá_**

 ** _Llegamos y solo estaba Asia, Freed y el cadáver de un hombre, pude notar que Asia estaba llorando así que me acerque a ella, me había ganado su afecto ya que era el único que la trataba bien aparte de Reynalle_**

¿Qué paso Asia?-le dije

No paso nada Jack, no le hagas caso-me dijo Freed

Tú cállate le pregunte a ella no a ti-le dije y él se molesto

Freed-san intento violarme-me dijo y eso me molesto

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Le di un golpe directo a la nariz que posiblemente se la haya fracturado_**

¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!-me grito furioso

Sabes bien que no podemos maltratarla y aun así la intentaste violar-le dijo muy molesto

¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes!-me grito

¡Soy tú superior idiota y si quiero puedo matarte ahora!-le grite mientras sacaba un revolver y le apuntaba a su cabeza

Jack ya basta-me dijo Reynalle

Este bien pero si le intenta hacerle algo de nuevo no dudare en matarlo-dije guardando mi arma

Que buen perro obedeciendo a su ama-me dijo Freed de manera burlona

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro golpe en la cara que le saco algunos dientes y lo dejo noqueado_**

Imbécil-dije antes de comenzar a retirarme

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Hoy estaba siendo regañado por Reynalle por dejar que Asia saliera de la iglesia, no me importaba lo que dijera solo sabía que hice bien_**

¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo Jack?-me dijo Reynalle

Oye, ella estaba triste por estar aquí encerrara, solo la deje salir-le dije sin importarme

Sí pero sin mí permiso-me dijo Reynalle

Sabes que me voy, no necesita aguantar esta mierda-dije saliendo de la iglesia

 ** _Tiempo después-POV Normal_**

 ** _Se encontraba Jack sentado en la banca de un parque y ve como Reynalle se acerca a él_**

¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Reynalle

Eso depende ¿Vienes a regañarme?-dijo Jack

No-dijo Reynalle

Entonces sí podemos hablar-dijo Jack

Sé que no te gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos pero terminando este te juro que no volveremos a trabajar para Kokabiel-dijo Reynalle

¿Lo juras?-dijo Jack

Lo juro-dijo Reynalle

Está bien-dijo Jack

 ** _En la noche-POV de Jack_**

 ** _Había llegado la hora del ritual, Asia esta inconsciente y crucificada, aunque me dolia verla así tenía que hacer mi trabajo, todo iba bien pero el grupo Gremory vino a interrumpir, al parecer el chico que Reynalle había matado estaba con ellos, Reynalle y los demás se encargaron de ellos pero no estaban las chica Gremory ni su reina pero las pude detectar afuera junto con Kalawarner, Mittelt y Donnasiege._**

 ** _Salí de la iglesia y fui con ellos, fui al bosque de la iglesia y encontré a los tres que estaban enfrente a una chica pelirroja y una peli negra, sin duda era la chica Gremory_**

¡Chicos váyanse de aquí yo me encargo!-les grite

¡Jack!-gritaron contentos

¿Quién es él?-dijo la pelirroja

Kala ve a ayudar a Reynalle y prepárate para irnos-le dije, ella sabía que Reynalle y yo nos iríamos al igual que Mittelt y ellas decidieron venir con nosotros

De acuerdo-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la iglesia siendo seguida por Mittelt y Donnansiege

 ** _POV normal_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la peli negra

Me llamo Jack Black y yo seré su oponente-dijo Jack

¿Crees poder con nosotras dos?-dijo la pelirroja

Sé que puedo con las dos-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente el cráneo de Jack estaba en llamas, su piel se había desprendido de su cara y de sus manos, eso dejo sorprendidas a las chicas Gremory_**

Imposible es….

El Ghost Rider, ¿Pero que hace con los caídos?-dijo la pelirroja asombrada y asustada

 **Terminemos esto rápido-** dijo Jack con voz demoniaca

 ** _En la iglesia_**

 ** _Reynalle estaba en apuras, se encontraba tirada en el suelo pero llegaron Kala y los demás a ayudarla, Mittelt distraía al enemigo mientras que Kala ayudaba a Reynalle a pararse._**

Es momento de irnos Reynalle-dijo Kala

Espera, libera a Asia vendrá con nosotros-dijo Reynalle

Pero…

Hazlo-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Kala obedeció y libero a Asia, Donnasiege cargo a Asia y Kala ayuda a Reynalle._**

Mittely vámonos-dijo Kala

Hai-dijo Mittelt

 ** _Los tres salieron volando del lugar_**

¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Reynalle

Está peleando con Gremory y su reina, no tardara-dijo Mittelt

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _La pelea había terminado, las chicas Gremory se encontraban tiradas en el piso con heridas leves_**

 **No tengo nada contra ustedes así que** no las matare-dijo Jack regresando a la normalidad

 ** _Jack extendió sus alas de ángel caído y se fue volando, fue a su casa y se encontró con los chicos, el fue con Reynalle y le dio un beso en los labios_**

Ahora podremos vivir tranquilos-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Reynalle

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 ** _Habían pasado unos días desde que no obedecíamos a Kokabiel, le había explicado todo a Asia y le jure que nada le faltaría y que nunca le volverían a hacerle daño, ella se alegro y se había encariñado mucho conmigo al igual que Kalawarner y Mittelt, eso enojo mucho a Reynalle, ella era muy celosa._**

 ** _Hoy llevaría a inscribir a Asia a la academia de Kuo, espero no encontrarme con la chica Gremory o Sitri._**

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Jack y Asia estaban saliendo de la oficina del director_**

Bien Asia, mañana vendrás a la academia-dijo Jack

Se lo agradezco mucho Jack-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Los dos estaban por irse pero se encontraron con el grupo de Rias Gremory_**

Asia, me alegra que estés bien-dijo un chico castaño

A mí también me alegra que este bien Issei-san-dijo Asia

¿Se puede saber que quiere Gremory?-dijo Jack

Solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Rias

No gracias, hoy no quiero hablar-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos estaban por irse pero el grupo Gremory se los impidió_**

Muévanse del camino por favor-dijo Jack

No hasta que hablemos-dijo Rias

Dije, **muévanse del camino-** dijo Jack con voz demoniaca que los espanto y lo dejaron ir, ellos sabían que si lo hacían enojar morirían

 ** _En la casa_**

 ** _Asia y Jack llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con las chicas y Donnasiege, se sentaron a comer y terminando Jack le pregunto como iban las cosas con Kokabiel, ya que él siguió trabajando para el pero en encubierto, todo iba bien, él le había dicho a Kokabiel que Jack y las chicas se habían escapado y se fueron del país_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack llevaba a Asia a la academia, todas las chicas y chicos comenzaron a hablar de ellos_**

Kyyaa que chico tan guapo-dijo una chica

¿Crees que ella sea su novia?-dijo otra

Espero que no, porque yo lo quiero-dijo otra

Genial, ni siquiera es de la academia y se roba a las chicas-dijeron unos chicos molestos

 ** _Jack dejo a Asia en la academia y estaba por irse pero el grupo Gremory y Sitri se les atravesó en su camino_**

¿Qué quieren?-dijo Jack

Queremos hablar contigo-dijo Rias

¿Y para qué?-dijo Jack

Para que te unas de nuestro lado-dijo Sona

Que buen chiste, eso nunca pasara-dijo Jack

Si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas será por las malas-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos se prepararon para pelear pero no se dieron cuenta que unas cadenas estaban debajo de sus pies, las cadenas jalo a los jóvenes demonios y los levanto dejándolos mirando hacia abajo, las faldas de las chicas obviamente bajaron por tal movimiento dejando expuestas sus bragas, Jack se acerco a las dos herederas lentamente mientras sacaba su revolver_**

Miren, yo en realidad no quiero pelear con ustedes, yo soy un chico tranquilo pero-dijo Jack apuntando a la cabeza de Rias asustándola-Puedo ser un verdadero hijo de puta si me hacen enfadar, así que hagamos un acuerdo-dijo dejando de apuntar a Rias-Yo no me meteré en sus asuntos y ustedes en los míos, así nadie saldrá herido, pero si se atreven a atacarme a mi o a mis amigos-dijo esta vez apuntándole a Sona-No dudare en matarlos y me vale mierda quiénes son sus hermanos y si con eso inicio otra guerra, no se acerquen a mí y a mis amigos ¿Ok?

 ** _Todos asistieron con miedo, Jack guardo su arma y chasqueo los dedos, las cadenas dejaron caer a los jóvenes demonios duramente al suelo_**

Y otra cosa, a esa chica que entro, no quiero que se le acerquen tampoco-dijo Jack fríamente antes de irse y dejando a los demonios espantados

 ** _En la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack había llegado a su casa y lo primero que noto fue un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, el fue rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con Kalawarner con un delantal rosa_**

Hola Jack, no escuche cuando entraste-dijo Kala

Hola Kala, ¿Qué estas cocinando?-dijo Jack

Curry-dijo Kala-¿Quieres probar?

Claro-dijo Jack

Pero debes cerrar los ojos-dijo Kala

Ok-dijo Jack cerrando los ojos

No mires-dijo Kala

 ** _Kalawarner agarro una cuchara y tomo algo de curry_**

Di "Ahh"-dijo Kala

Ahh-dijo Jack abriendo la boca

 ** _Kalawarner acerco la cuchara pero debes de eso le dio un apasionado beso a Jack, Jack se sorprendió por el beso pero lo correspondió_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos rompieron el beso y vieron a una Reynalle muy molesta_**

Oh pero si es Reynalle-dijo Kala pegándose a Jack

¿Qué haces con mi novio?-dijo Reynalle

Nada, solo dándole amor, algo que tú no le das-dijo Kala

Jack ven aquí-dijo Reynalle

Pero…

¡Qué vengas!-grito Reynalle furiosa

Hai-dijo Jack asustado

 ** _Jack se separo de Kala y fue donde estaba Reynalle, ella lo jalo de la oreja y se lo llevo a su habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era los gritos de Jack pidiendo piedad_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los seis estaban sentados comiendo, Reynalle miraba furiosa a Kalawarner que se había sentado alado de Jack y se le pegaba mucho_**

Donnasiege, ¿No hay ninguna novedad de Kokabiel?-dijo Jack

En realidad hay una, Kokabiel está robando fragmentos de Excaliburn-dijo Donnasiege-Está trabajando junto con Freed y con Balba, piensan juntarlas y realizaran el ritual aquí

Ya veo, probablemente algunas iglesias manden a exorcistas aquí-dijo Jack

Es lo más probable, ¿Vas a interferir?-dijo Donnasiege

Puede ser, quiero mat…

Tú no mataras a nadie-dijo Reynalle-Jack me lo prometiste, no quiero que te persigan

Eso no pasara, no creo que me ataquen-dijo Jack

Pero….

Reynalle, nadie quería pelear contra mí sabiendo que morirá-dijo Jack-Azazel no se atrevería a atacarme o a traicionarme, tú lo conoces, él no es así

Jack tiene razón, después de todo él es más fuerte de nosotros, no creo que Azazel-sama se atreva a traicionarlo después de tantos años trabajando con él-dijo Mittelt

Ok, hare que hagas lo que quieras-dijo Reynalle

Gracias-dijo Jack-Por cierto Asia ¿Hoy te pasa emocionante en la academia?

Sí, me toco el mismo salón que Isse-kun-dijo Asia

¿Pero no te sucedió otra cosa?-dijo Jack

No, ¿Por qué lo pregunta Jack-kun?-dijo Asia

Por nada-dijo Jack

Oye Jack, ¿no quiere repetir ese beso?-dijo Kala acercándose a sus labios

¡Ni lo pienses!-gritaron Reynalle y Mittelt lazándose contra Kalawarner

 ** _Las tres chicas comenzaron a pelear mientras que los otros seguían comiendo_**

¿Cuándo vendrá Kokabiel?-dijo Jack

En unas semanas, creo en tres o cuatro-dijo Donnasiege

Ya veo, ¿Aun no sospecha nada de nuestra desaparición?-dijo Jack

No, pero él que si te está buscando es Azazel-dijo Donnasiege

Dile en donde estamos y que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga-dijo Jack

Entendido, se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea-dijo Donnasiege

 ** _Varios días después-POV de Jack_**

 ** _Ya habían pasados unos días desde que Asia asistía a la academia, yo siempre la iba dejar, todas las chicas siempre me pedían mi número de celular o me preguntaban si tenía novia, eso era muy molesto. Cada vez que dejaba a Asia, el grupo Gremory y Sitri intentaban convencerme de unirme a ellos, yo simplemente los rechazaba y los amenazaba que los mataría si me volvieran a preguntar_**

 ** _Y funciono, ya no volvieron a molestar, lo único que me preocupaba era de ese chico llamado Isse, ya que iba en el mismo salón que Asia, me preocupaba que le hiciera algo pervertido_**

 ** _Mi relación con Reynalle iba bien, pero en algunas ocasiones Kala y Mittelt la hacían enojar besándome o abrazándome enfrente de ella, y a mí siempre me castigaba, aun siendo el Ghost Rider no puedo con la ira de una mujer enojada_**

 ** _Todo estaba saliendo bien pero un día la chica Gremory apareció delante de nuestra casa, ella al parecer quería hacer un trato conmigo, quería que rompiera el matrimonio que tenia con Riser Phoenix, lo la rechace pero ella me ofreció que no volvería a molestarme si lo hacía, entonces lo acepte, ya quería que no me volviera a molestar, el combate fue echo oficial_**

 ** _Ahora estaba preparándome para pelear contra el chico Phoenix_**

 ** _POV normal_**

Jack, ¿Por qué ayudaras a la Gremory?-dijo Kala

Hare cualquier cosa para que me deje de molestar-dijo Jack poniéndose unos guantes negros-Además siempre quise petarle el trasero a un Phoenix

Pero revelaras tú identidad-dijo Mittelt

No te preocupes, no creo que me obligue a usar mi transformación y además la chica Sitri y Gremory lo saben y de seguro los demás clanes también-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack iba a salir de la casa pero un círculo mágico blanco apareció en frente de él, del circulo salió una chica muy sexy de cabello plateado, grandes pechos y un trasero bien formado y a su lado un hombre de cabello negro con puntos rubios_**

Valery, Azazel-dijo Jack

Hola guapo, ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo la peli plateada pegándose a Jack y haciendo enojar a las tres caídas

¿Qué hacen aquí Jack? Y ¿Adonde ibas?-dijo Azazel

Vivimos aquí desde que ya no trabajamos para Kokabiel e iba en camino a pelear contra un Phoenix-dijo Jack

¿De nuevo metiéndote en problemas?-dijo Azazel

Solo lo hago par que una chica me deje de molestar-dijo Jack-¿A qué han venido?

Yo solo quería volverte a ver-dijo Valery pegándose más a Jack

Vine a hablar sobre Kokabiel, de seguro sabes que está reuniendo fragmentos de Excaliburn ¿No?-dijo Azazel

Sí y pienso matarlo cuando llegue el momento y no podrás ev….

En realidad vine a decirte a que lo detuvieras cuando llegara, y si lo quieres hazlo ya encontré un remplazo para él-dijo Azazel

¿Quién?-dijo Jack

Tú-dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a todos

¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?-dijo Jack

Sí, Jack llevabas bastantes años con nosotros y eres él más fuerte, incluso que yo-dijo AZzazel-Drte ese puesto sería lo mejor

Ok, lo acepto pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, adiós-dijo Jack despegándose de Valery y saliendo de la casa

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _El sequito de Rias y de Riser estaban esperando a Jack, él por fin apareció_**

Acabemos con esto rápido-dijo Jack

 ** _Un círculo apareció del suelo y los transporto al campo de batalla._**

[SoyGrayfia, yo seré la arbitro de este duelo entre Raise Phoenix, de clan del ave inmortal, contra el humano Jack Black]-se escucho una voz

 _Hace mucho que escuchaba a Grayfia-pensó Jack-Y al parecer Gremory no ha dicho nada sobre que soy el Ghost Rider y un caído_

[Debo comunicar dos cosas, la batalla tiene por objetivo el futuro de Rias Gremory por lo que si un combatiente quiere matar al otro será legal]-dijo Grayfia

 _Bien, asé será más rápido para mí-pensó Jack_

[Y lo otro, este combate se trasmitirán en todo el inframundo]-dijo Grayfia

 _Ya veo, quieren que muestre mi identidad, pero para su desgracia no lo hare-pensó Jack_

[Empiecen]-dijo Grayfia

 _ **Rise creó grandes bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Jack, él simplemente los esquivos. Jack saco unas cadenas y se las lanzo a Riser, las cadenas se enredaron el su brazo derecho y Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar**_

Creí que los demonios de clase alta eran fuertes –dijo Jack

No creas que es todo lo que tengo humano-dijo Riser

 _ **Riser volvió a lanzarle bolas de fuego pero esta vez más rápido, a Jack le costaba esquivar algunas. Jack desapareció, Riser lo buscaba pero Jack apareció delante de él dándole un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y cayendo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago.**_

 _ **Jack le agarro de la cabeza y lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo creando un cráter, Riser se comenzaba a parar pero Jack le dio una matada en las costillas rompiéndole tres costillas, Riser se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se regeneraba?**_

 _ **Comenzó a levantarse adolorido pero Jack le dio fuerte patada a Riser en el mentón dejándolo mareado y confundido**_

¿En verdad es todo lo que tienes? Ni siquiera he usado el 10% de mi poder-dijo Jack

 ** _Raiser se había recuperado del golpe y vio enojado a Jack_**

No te creas mucho, solo te estoy dando la ventaja para no dejarte en ridículo-dijo Riser

Si tú lo dices-dijo Jack

 _ **Riser se lanzo contra Jack pero…**_

 **¡PUUMM!**

 _ **Jack mando a volar a Rise con un golpe a la cara.**_

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **Jack lanzo sus a Riser, se enredaron en su cuerpo y Jack lo atrajo hacia él, Jack le dio un golpe en cuello mandándolo a volar**_

 _Si no fuera por mi capacidad de regeneración, me hubiera roto el cuello-pensó Riser_

 _Ya me estoy aburriendo, acabare esto de una vez-pensó Jack_

 ** _Rise se levanto y fue a atacar a Jack, Jack lo esquivo y volvió a usar sus cadenas, volvió a enredar a Riser en ellas y lo lanzo a unos 30 pies de altura, jalo las cadenas y_**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Creo un gigantesco cráter en el suelo con un Riser inconsciente_**

No tengo nada en tú contra así que no te matare, esto se acabo-dijo Jack

[Riser Phoenix esta fuera de combate, JackBlack ha ganado]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 ** _Jack y Riser regresaron donde estaban todos, Jack simplemente se dedico a retirarse pero antes miro a Rias_**

Espero que cumplas con el trato Gremory-dijo Jack

Lo hare, no te volveremos a molestar-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack se fue de ahí y se dirigió a su casa a descansar_**

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _3 semanas después-POV de Jack_**

 ** _Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que pele contra el chico Phoenix y que la chica Gremory me dejaba en paz, todo iba perfecto nadie nos molestaba, era una vida tranquila pero hoy era el día_**

 ** _Donnasiege nos había dicho que Kokabiel ya había robado cuatro fragmentos de Excaliburn y que ya vendría para acá para juntarlas, estaba listo para matar a ese infeliz_**

 ** _Donnasiege nos llevo en la noche a su escondite, era un viejo edificio abandonado, dejamos a Asia en la casa ya que sería muy peligroso para ella_**

 ** _POV normal_**

Ustedes vayan por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijeron los cuatro

Sí lo encuentran no lo ataquen, tomen-dijo dándoles unos pequeños comunicadores-Pónganselos en el oído, así nos mantendremos en contacto

 ** _Hicieron lo que les dijo Jack y se pusieron el comunicador en sus oídos, ellos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a Kokabiel_**

 ** _Jack caminaba sigilosamente hasta que escucho un ruido, se escondió en un rincón del lugar, él pudo ver una figura de una persona y se lanzo contra ella, agarro a la persona por detrás y vio que era una chica peli azul con un mechón verde que vestía un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo asiendo resaltar sus curvas y sus pechos, también vio que tenía a Durandal, una de las espadas sagradas_**

¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Soy Xenovia y vengo por parte de la Iglesia para recuperar los fragmentos robados, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la peli azul

Jack Black, vengo a matar a Kokabiel-dijo Jack soltándola-¿Enserio te mandaron solo a ti? Se ve que eres una novata

¿Perdón? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?-dijo Xenovia

No quise ofenderte es que solo al verte lo pude deducir-dijo Jack

¿Cómo eso no me ofende?-dijo Xenovia

Como sea dejemos eso alado, ¿Solo te enviaron a ti?-dijo Jack

No, vengo con mi compañera Irina-dijo Xenovia

¿También tiene una Excaliburn como tú?-dijo Jack

Eso no te lo puedo decir. Es clasificado-dijo Xenovia

Como tú digas-dijo Jack

 _"Jack, ¿me escuchas?"_

¿Qué pasa Mittelt?-dijo Jack

 _"Kokabiel no está, de seguro se fue a realizar el ritual"_

Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-dijo Jack a Xenovia

Como una media hora-dijo Xenovia

Ya veo, de seguro supo que vendríamos y se apresuro en irse-dijo Jack

 _"Eso no es todo, encontramos a una chica castaña aquí, está muy herida"_

¿Tú compañera es castaña?-dijo Jack a Xenovia

Sí, ¿Porque lo preguntas?-dijo Xenovia

Esperen haya, voy en camino-dijo Jack-Ven conmigo-dijo tomando la mano de Xenovia

Espera porque ir…

Tú amiga esta herida, necesito que vengas-dijo Jack

 ** _Xenovia no se negó y fue con Jack, llegaron donde estaban Reynalle y los demás y vieron a una chica castaña tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas, a Xenovia se le escaparon unas lagrimas al ver a su amiga así_**

 ** _Jack se acerco a la chica y prendió un fuego azul en sus manos, comenzó a pasar sus manos en las heridas de la chica y estas comenzaban a sanar, Xenovia se quedo sorprendida al ver como Jack curaba a su amiga, Jack termino unos segundos después y las heridas de la chica estaban curadas pero ella aun estaba inconsciente_**

Mittelt, llevara a la casa, necesita descansar-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Mittelt

 ** _Mittelt cargo a Irina y saco sus alas de caído y emprendió vuelo_**

¿Ustedes son caídos?-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

Sí-dijo Jack

Pero, intentan matar a uno de sus líderes-dijo Xenovia

Azazek me dio la misión de matarlo, así que no hay problema-dijo Jack-¿Dónde será el ritual Donnasiege?

En realidad no lo sé, pero conociendo a Kokabiel debe ser en un lugar para llamar la atención de los demonios-dijo Donnasiege

La academia-dijo Reynalle

Si la ataca, iniciaría otra guerra-dijo Kala

Entonces vámonos-dijo Jack

Esperen-dijo Xenovia

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Quiero ir con ustedes, debo recuperar los fragmentos y quiero pagar por lo que le hicieron a Irina-dijo Xenovia

Jack ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Kala

Es una exorcista enviada por el vaticano-dijo Jack-Está bien puedes venir

Gracias-dijo Xenovia

Vámonos-dijo Jack

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _El grupo del club del ocultismo se encontraba enfrente de un ángel caído con 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna, también se encontraba un viejo vestido como sacerdote en medio de un círculo mágico y con 4 espadas frotando, era Balba y también estaba Freed su típica sonrisa de loco_**

¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall?-dijo el caído

Ninguno Kokabiel, en lugar de Onni-sama y Leviathan-sama nosotros….

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _Kokabiel destruyo el gimnasio antes que Ras terminara de hablar_**

Aburrido, bueno eso está bien, será divertido –dijo Kokabiel

Parece que no has cambiado-se escucho una voz

 ** _Kokabiel volteo a ver y se encontró con Jack y los demás_**

Jack, tiempo sin vernos, me da gusto volverte a ver-dijo Kokabiel

Lástima que no piense lo mismo Kokabiel-dijo Jack

Jajajaja esto parece una reunión familiar-dijo Freed riendo como loco

¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿Por qué eres así?-dijo Kokabiel-Acaso ya no quieres obedecerme

Vengo a matarte de una buena vez, a ti y a este loco-dijo Jack señalando a Freed

 ** _Jack rápidamente saco sus cadenas y las lanzo contra Kokabiel, se enredaron en su pierna derecha, Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra los arboles_**

 ** _Freed se lanzo al ataque con su Excaliburn pero Jack lo esquivo y saco su revólver, sujeto el brazo de Freed que sostenía la Excaliburn y puso su arma en su estomago_**

Nunca me caíste bien-dijo Jack

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Disparo varias veces en su estomago, Freed tenía todo su estomago agujerado y chorreante de sangre, cayó al suelo a un vivo pero a pasos de la muerte, Jack le apunto está vez a la cabeza_**

Ultimas palabras-dijo Jack

P…pu…púdrete-dijo Freed

 **¡BANG!**

Siempre quise hacer eso-dijo Jack guardando su arma-Ustedes encárguense de Balba, yo iré por Kokabiel

Hai-dijeron los cuatro

 ** _Jack se acerco don estaba Kokabiel, lo agarro y…_**

 **¡BAAM!  
 _Jack mando a Kokabiel a estrellarse contra los unas paredes, Kokabiel creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Jack, el esquivo algunas pero otras se le enterraron en el cuerpo, pero aun así se lanzo contra Kokabiel y comenzó a golpearlo sin cesar._**

 ** _Dejo de golpearlo y ahora Kokabiel estaba con varios moretones en la cara, Jack enredo sus cadenas en el cuerpo de Kokabiel y lo lanzo a unos 30 pies de altura, lo jalo azotándolo bruscamente contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Kokabiel estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando por su boca_**

 ** _Jack volvió a sacar su revólver y le apunto en la cabeza_**

Azazel me dio un mensaje para ti-dijo Jack-Estas despedido

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack mato a Kokabiel, creó un círculo mágico debajo del cadáver y este comenzó a arder en llamas hasta dejarlo solo en cenizas_**

 ** _El regreso donde estaban los demás y vio el cuerpo de Balba tendido el suelo en un charco de sangre y que Xenovia había sido la que lo había matado_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Azazel me envió para ayudar, yo le dije que no era necesario pero ya sabes cómo es-dijo Valery

Ya veo-dijo Jack

 ** _Valery concentro su mirada a Issei_**

¿Ese es mi rival?-dijo Valery

Aunque no lo creas lo es-dijo Jack

Pensé que sería más fuerte-dijo Valery

Pensaste mal-dijo Jack-¿Quieres comer en mi casa?

Claro-dijo Valery

¿Qué dices tú?-dijo Jack mirando a Xenovia

Etto…está bien-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Ellos desaparecieron dejando al grupo Gremory confundido_**

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
